Desire
by Clumsy-Bella1992
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries.....so this is the best I can do : Bella and Edward, AU universe, set in 2030. Vampires are hunted, and for their love to survive...it must be kept a secret, or it threatens to destroy them both.


_Stephanie Wright_

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

I stirred in the bed where I had spent the night in, already able to feel Edward's arms locked around my waist tight as he slept. It was almost too tight for me to escape without waking him. I kept my head on his chest as I tried to un-wrap his arms from my waist, managing to land silently on the ground with my bare feet, his shirt covering my dignity.  
Looking up at the bed, he was still asleep, causing a smile as I took my clothes from the floor, slipping on my trousers as quietly as possible, minutes later, pulling on the final articles of my clothing, I knocked over a vase, causing it to hit the wooden floor, not that it smashed, but it made a noise loud enough to wake him. Standing up from the ground, I didn't even have to turn around to know he was awake, closing my eyes, I could hear the bed creaking, and know exactly what was coming in the minutes that followed. **"Where do you think you're going?" **Edward's voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had been in place from the moment I dropped the vase, my thoughts off into if there was a way I could have been quieter, and not woken him, so I could have made the easy escape I had been planning. His cool arms moving around me again pulled me back into reality, again with his repeated question. **"Bella...where did you think you were going?" **I turned around to look at him, my chocolate brown eyes looking into his emerald green irises, and his back into mine. **"I have to go...you know I do..." **I could already see the frown forming on his face, and his arms tightening on my waist, his determination not to let me go, I was sure. I leant my head against his shoulder, my warm skin against his, my hands resting on his arms so we were completely entwined. **"I'll be back tonight..." **I whispered in his ear, my lips trailing down his throat as I lowered my face back down to its normal level. I didn't realise I had worked up his appetite again, the appetite we had always shared, but were unable to quench. **"Bella...." **He spoke with a rough edge to his voice, and it was at that moment I realised what I had done, his hands were already on my arms, backing me into the bedroom, my heart beats had already sped up, so much that I was unable to stop him as he pulled me onto his lap. **"Edward...I....we"  
**I closed my eyes as I felt his finger over my lips, silencing my stutters, his hands travelling down my chest, and removing my blouse in seconds, which was then followed by my bra. My eyes moved up to his, a whimper escaping my lips as his cool hands gently held me, fingers moving to circle my bare skin, as he knew I wouldn't fight him off. He moved me down onto his bed, and pushed me under the covers, as if we were never to surface.

**Chapter 2: Sunshine**

Leaving Edward's apartment, I stood outside the door, just listening to him seal the blinds to protect himself from the sunlight. Slowly walking away, I could feel his hands all over my skin, just from pure memory, and I wanted to be back there with him. As I moved along the deserted street in the middle of town, my thoughts wandered to what it would be like if everyone knew of Edward's love for me, and exactly what I felt for him. The thing is, Edward is a vampire, and I am a normal human girl. We live in a time where, well anything except a normal human being is not acceptable, and is hunted, to the death. Edward is a secret, my secret, along with our relationship. Sitting down upon a park bench, and closing my eyes, I went into a light sleep, my thoughts flooding into a dream, the same I always had, me pregnant with his child, engaged or even married. I tried to enjoy the perfection of it, before it became the same horrific it always did, with me powerless as they killed Edward, and beat me so not even our baby escaped. Then I was left along, left to grieve for my life, before I woke up. _Crap, I was crying. _I opened my eyes to find a tissue being offered to me by Jake, reliable Jake that had befriended me on the first day of school. When I say befriended, I mean he knocked me over in the corridor, and apologetically helped me collect my belongings. That was Jake, and from then on, he was one of my best friends, close...and very dysfunctional. Anyway, it wasn't like Jake knew about Edward and my, dreams. Just like Edward didn't know why I fought like help against sleep when we were together, when I just wanted to prevent him the heartache. I didn't want to wake up screaming in his presence, or crying, and have to tell him about the dream that could scare him away, or break his heart. Returning home after a long talk with Jake, and a cup of coffee, I felt like my mood had improved, and I proceeded into the usual process before I went to Edward. I quickly showered, before slipping into casual clothing before I cooked and served up dinner for my dad. Heading out, I walked up the three flights of stairs to Edward's apartment, before using the spare keys to let myself in, confused, as Edward normally came rushing down to meet me, but tonight – nothing. To my surprise, I entered to find a candlelit table, and soft music filling the room. **"Edward?" **I said out loud, my voice starting on its normal high, before being reduced to an unflattering squeak as he appeared like a God in a fitted suit that complimented his figure perfectly.

**Chapter 3: Romance**

I instantly felt nervous when he came out dressed that smartly, making my jeans and t-shirt feel stupid and insignificant compared to his perfection. Stepping further in, I could feel the hat from my blush as his hands took my cheeks, followed by a gasp as he pulled me onto his lap, as I looked into his eyes, my hands on his arms. **"I love you Bella..." **He murmured, which made me smile as I nuzzled my face to his, not hesitant as he slid my t-shirt up over my head, and greeted me with a lusty kiss once it was on the floor. Almost immediately, I knew dinner was the last thing on the agenda as I lead him upstairs, forcing his shirt off, and pushing him into a sitting position as my jeans fell down, my lips sliding down his neck as I moved to straddle his lap. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips when I felt his mouth gripping onto the bare nipple of my left breast, moving his tongue around my sensitive flesh and suckling, driving me crazy already, with the threat to tip me over the edge. Not allowing him to have me this quickly, I removed his boxers, taking him into my hands, and automatically rubbing, tugging on him with both my hands gently. I could tell this was getting to him as I felt his rough hands pushing me back onto the bed, and the instantaneous removal of the underwear I had on, before his weight pushed me down on my body, his hands teasing me, bringing me to new areas of ecstasy. My body began demanding his, and I pulled him closer to hint what I needed, and then it happened his body invading mine, but I liked it, the feel of him sliding deeper inside me, and rewarding me with a surprising jolt, fast...but then he would go slow, to keep me from hitting my high far too fast, I had never felt anything like it. When he bought me to that amazing orgasm, it felt like my whole world had exploded in fire, but was instantly cooled by the ice of our love with sweet subtle kisses in the darkness after the heaving breathing had stopped, and before I knew it – he was sleeping. That's when I took my chance, and did something I knew I would regret. I ran. I ran from him, from his apartment, to my home. I had just slept with him, with Edward. He had asked for my innocence, and I handed it over to him on a silver platter. Not that I hadn't wanted him to be my first time, I just...I didn't know what I wanted. Walking past the large clock of our town, I was shocked at how fast the hours had passed. It was 1am in the morning. Stumbling home, I instantly fell into my bed, and curled up in the covers, before going straight to sleep.

**Chapter 4: A New Dawn**

Waking up to the sound of a beeping alarm, my weary eyes moved to look upon my clock. _**6. 32 Am.**_ Why was my clock going off at this time? It was then I looked up to see Edward sitting on my window ledge, watching me. I hadn't even known he knew where I lived. **"You were talking in your sleep..." **He said instantly, causing an anxious feeling in my stomach. **"I was?" **Within seconds of my question he nodded. **"At first, I thought it was normal...not that I would know what was normal with you...you never sleep around me..." **I was about to speak, but his voice cut me off, this time the tone had changed. **"Then you started screaming, I tried to wake you myself, what is going on Bella?" **I instantly looked uneasy, knowing there was no way out of the explanation he was going to want from me about my screams, but I was willing to try. **"How did...you get into my room?" **From the moment I looked at his expression, I knew my attempt had been unsuccessful, so I began giving him the explanation. **"It's just this recurring dream I keep having, it starts off nice, and the way I want things to go, and then it turns bad..." **I stood up from the bed and entered my ensuite bathroom, splashing my face with cooling water, not that it helped me to adjust to the fact I had woken up this early. Ten minutes later, I was back in bed, this time Edward had joined me, his arms around me as I had tried to talk with him about the dream, but the tears had started before I even got through the pleasant memories. I had tried to choke out the remaining sentences, which had just made the tears worse, so Edward had to calm me down. We just lay there in silence, my hands on his arms, while I thought things through, and obviously he noticed, so his grips tightened on me. **"Its sunrise...your still here...?" **I heard him whisper, which made me smile. **"You sound disappointed?" **I murmured, giving him a gentle kiss. **"Never...more happily surprised...." **Cuddling closer to him, I looked into his face. **"Well I decided I didn't, and still don't want to be apart from you anymore." **Hours passed, and we remained in that place, talking about everything, and for once it felt nice, to be normal.  
The next few weeks passed in a distant blur, between school, work and Edward. I hardly noticed the time going past me, but then the worst thing imaginable hit the horizon, my 18th birthday, while Edward would remain in his perfect 17 year old state. It hardly seemed fair, especially with his growing fascination about celebrating when all I wanted was to curl up in bed with him and pretend the day didn't exist. Edward in his stubbornness was convinced that nothing would change, and that he'd love me the same until he day I died, but I also thought in the back of my head that we would no longer look at me the way he did when my hair turned grey, and I had wrinkles. Ending my 3rd shirt of the week at the cafe, I looked up from my hands to see Edward's car parked outside, of course with the tinted windows, to protect him from the sun. Opening the door a crack, I slipped into the passenger seat. **"I didn't expect to see you here....?" **Slowly, I tilted my head up to receive his response, instead I found him to have a worried expression. **"Why didn't you tell me?" **I instantly displayed a look of confusion, until he held me up a discarded page from my diary. **"You could have...we could have talked about this?" **Locking my gaze in his, I took a deep breath.** "Because I don-don't want to hurt you....or your feelings...." **He instantly turned to me, stroking hair behind my ear to give me time to continue. **"I want to be like you, and I hate that I'm ageing and you just stay the same..." **I murmured my eyes on his. **"I need to be like you.....soon..." **The moment I had finished, I watched his chest rise and fall into a deep sigh. **"Being like me...isn't as glamorous as it sounds, the first century is painful, and it's lonely..." **Sliding my hands into his, I kissed his knuckles softly. **"I'll never be lonely if I'm with you..." ** Watching him, placing both hands on the wheel, I knew I was getting no answer from him as he drove the car away, pulling up outside my house only minutes later; I leant over and kissed his lips. **"I'm hunting tonight...." **He murmured on my ear. **"Then tomorrow...." **I whispered, kissing him softly and getting out the car.

**Chapter 5: Did he, or didn't he?**

Walking up the final stretch of road to Edward's, I couldn't help but wonder about the mysterious message to my phone. It just wasn't like him at all, but it made me wonder if he'd planned something for tonight. Slipping my hood down, I tilted my head up, confused by the wide open door into the entrance of his apartment, he was normally so careful. Extending my head inside, I followed a trail of rose petals with my eyes, and I smiled, the explanation for the open door immediately clear. Silently, I slid off my coat and shoes, leaving the door on the latch as I followed the trail to the bedroom, before pushing it open. What I found next surprised me, and stopped my heart both at the same time. As I'd hoped, he was waiting on the bed, but there was a blonde straddling his lap. "Edward?" I choked out, my own startled voice bringing me back to the immediate situation, and how clear it was that Edward had not wanted this me to see it, especially on my birthday. It finally hit home how hard this would be when she turned, her golden eyes showing – another vampire. "Oh..." With that, I turned and left, not expecting Edward to come out, I slid on my shoes and coat."Bella..." I could hear it, the panic in his voice; as if he knew he was going to lose me if I left in few moments. "Bella...it wasn't how it looked..." Turning to him, I displayed a rare could have fooled me look. "I'm just going to go home..." I murmured, going through the exit, and opting for a lonely walk in the rain that a taxi. Arriving home, I just dumped the soaked clothing in a pile, heading straight for a hot shower, to stop myself smelling like a drowned rat. Taking deep breaths, trying to halt tears; I retreated from thoughts I knew would hurt, seemed to keep me distracted, maybe that's why I did not hear his entrance through my window, or into the shower itself beside me, not until his hands were on my shoulders. Gasping from surprise, I turned to him slowly, even through the dark, I could see his hungry eyes looking me over, stepping close to him, I trailed my fingers, smiling when he moaned, and placed me around himself, my response a rough kiss. Leaning the side of my face against his lips was all I could manage as his fingers trailed up my thighs, and then he touched me, the pleasure become reality. Moving my hands around him, I moved them as hard and fast as I could, get my desired effect, his moans filling the room. We continued until I heard him growl hungrily in my ear. "I am not taking anymore..." Before I had time to think, we were on the bed, him ontop of me, the next three hours passed on a blur of my heartbeat and his breathing.

**Chapter 6: Things Change**

This was the first time I'd been called to the main Cullen home for a family party. Ever. I had to admit, looking at myself, in my new short dress, purple, with curly hair. It was kind of terrifying. I didn't know what the occasion was either, what had awoken my curiosity, even Edward told me nothing. I'd been at the party for just over an hour, dancing with Edward at his request. Not that I minded, he seemed to be enjoying having me to himself, without a care in the world. That is one of the main reasons confusion set in when he took me hands from behind, and began taking me away from the party, onto the balcony. At first, I was overwhelmed by the view, I could have sworn I'd never been this close to the stars before, but it was only moments before he claimed my attention as he took my hands with his, my eyes moving to his as we sat together on a stone bench. **"Edward....what's going on?"** I murmured a part smile of his lips as I waited for his answer. Instantly, I noticed a nervous expression on his face, Edward was **never **nervous, as a silent rule between us. Mesmerised by his eyes, I barely noticed his on hand loosing mine and sliding into his pocket. It was only when he moved onto one knee that I noticed he had moved. **"Edward? What are you doing?" **I instantly noticed the smile he had, especially when he looked up to me, and opened the box, revealing the sparkling ring. **"I want you to marry me, Bella...." **I sat staring at the ring for a moment, it was beautiful, he'd made the perfect choice, when I saw his eyes, I realised his nervous expression was back. **"Yes, I will marry you....Edward..." **I'd never really been a girly girl when it came to weddings, but this was different, it was us, Edward and Bella, together forever. Part of me hoped this meant an eternity together as I leant in and kissed him, the ring sitting firmly on my finger. **"Would they notice if we disappeared?" **I hinted, giggling as he lifted me into his arms, and darted through the forest for his apartment. 

It was a cloudy day, unusual for June, yet it had fit in perfectly, meaning Edward could come with me when I told Charlie I was getting married, tell him everything. I wasn't sure how he'd take it, so I had convinced Edward to let me have ten minutes with my dad first. Pulling up outside my home; I presented Edward with a kiss before I stepped out the car, and crossed the street. My engagement sat proudly upon my finger, and I was not ashamed. My father being my father, it was the first thing he noticed, and in the discussion running up to Edward's knock at the door. I'd had no time to explain what Edward was, as I looked up to his dazzling features, I made sure he understood I hadn't yet explained that he was a vampire, and that soon, I would become like him. The first hour was a little, uneasy, but soon enough Charlie had seen the love between us, and they were laughing like old friends, which convinced me that it may be possible to keep my dad close and marry Edward, family and love. 3 hours later, we were leaving Charlie's and returning to his apartment, where we celebrated in the darkness of his bedroom. The months flew by, with Alice's help in the wedding preparations, it was the big day before I knew it and I was surrounded by mine and Edward's loved ones, being passed from my father to Edward by the hand, and we made our vows, sharing out first kiss and dance. Out of the arrangement, I felt only said that my best friend no longer wanted anything to do with me, I didn't even know why, he'd stopped talking to me before I'd told him about Edward, hung up after I'd mentioned the wedding. What I did not expect was Jake to come pushing through the crowds, demanding to see me, that he knew my plans.  
That was when he saw Edward, and his anger was replaced with pain, and I didn't fight Edward when he led me out to get the car, proposing a quick getaway. Getting in, I smiled to him, giving him another kiss, my hands in his hair, before I slowly let him go so he could back the car from the driveway.

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Stepping off the plane I could already fell the blazing heat of the tiny Spanish island Edward and I had chosen together, even though I was reeling from the shock Edward had paid out for the penthouse on the top floor, so were not disturbed, I still managed to appreciate the perfect of the moment. Entering into the accommodation, my heart was already pounding, as his fingers trailed along the bare skin of my back, but I decided to tease, putting our items of clothing into the storage space tidily. After I gave in, and trust me, it didn't take long; we didn't even make it to the bed, and made love on the bathroom counter. Each opportunity we had, as I got my breath, our breath back, we followed through the same routine, but different, and it was utterly mind blowing. Waking the next day to see Edward sleeping, I smiled and wandered out to the pool for a cooling swim. It wasn't long before I realised I was not alone, at first it was the second set of strokes, then his fingers slid between mine. I know everyone says their honeymoon was perfect, but ours was. It was peaceful, and like floating in a calm sea of brilliance. I hardly wanted to come home, but at the same time I knew forever with Edward was waiting. We'd been home no little than a day when I moved in with Edward and it was bliss. Then I began feeling ill, not that Edward was any the wiser, I just got on with it.  
This went on for weeks, until I decided to do something about it, I bought a pregnancy test. Sitting in the locked bathroom, ensuite to Edward and I's bathroom, I sat staring at the test, waiting for the 2 minutes to be over in desperation, and then the result appeared. Slipping the test into my jacket pocket, I unlocked the bathroom door, unable to help but feel how I did. Edward was out hunting, so I had time to sit and wallow in my feelings, as they had all gone together. I slept mostly, on the sofa, unable to help but avoid the bed while Edward was away, but he returned with his family by the evening, I had just finished dinner, and was about to start the washing up while he took a shower, then I heard something so different. Edward shut the door to the kitchen, and his voice sounded to me. **"Bella...Isabella..." **That's when I knew something was wrong, as I turned to him. **"Hey...that was quick..." **I smiled, looking up to his eyes until he presented the box to the pregnancy test, which I had forgot about, causing me to clutch the test in my pocket. **"What is this?" **I looked down to it. **"Exactly what it looks like...a box..." **Then I turned around as he came over, his arms around me. **"I can see that....did you take it?" **I nodded softly. **"Yeah...I did..." **I felt his arms tighten. **"A-And...?" **I heard him stutter, his head on my shoulder. **"Not now Edward...please..." **Turning me to him, he lifted my face, trying to find the answer in my eyes. **"Please..." **He begged, staring at me, causing me to drop my eyes. **"It was negative...I'm sorry...." **I apologized quickly, leaving the kitchen, forgetting the dishes, and going to lie in bed, silently, able to hear him climbing in behind me, his arms embracing me, holding me too him as I hid my tears. **"I don't deserve your comfort...it's my fault..." **I murmured, as it was obvious I was crying, he turned my face to his. **"No...it wasn't Bella...ever.." **I sobbed quietly, pulled into his stone grasp. **"Why can't I give you what you want?" **I shook from hysterics in his arms, hanging onto him as I cried, to which he rocked me in response, soothingly, humming in my ear until I slept, un-dreaming, I was too tired to dream, or have a nightmare, just sleeping was what I needed.


End file.
